Where I'm From: A Bat's Tale 2 edited version
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Sequel to "Cold in This Place: A Bat's Tale." We know how Nathan got to the Seville home, but we have yet to find out how he got captured and why he was in North America? Read and Review if you want. Rated T for future events. Based in CGI universe. Edit
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This Story is a sequel to my story "Cold in This Place: A Bat's Tale" and I'm writing it due to questions I was asked about my OC, Nathan Seville (1. How did Nathan get captured? and 2. Why was he in North America?). As with my previous story, this is an AATC fanfic based in the CGI universe. Read and review if you wish, and I hope you like it. Also, if there are any words _like this _this time it's a flashback scene.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alvin and the Chipmunks in any way at all, they belong to Ross B. (Too lazy to type his last name :P) and Fox Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>Where I'm From: A Bat's Tale 2.<strong>

It was late at night in the Seville household, and everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds. Well, almost everyone was asleep that night, as a certain female chipmunk was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep for some odd reason, so rather than staying in her bed, she reached for her glasses and got up for a drink of water. After she returned with her drink, Jeanette looked up and smiled at the black and orange mass hanging upside-down from the ceiling.

About six months earlier Nathan, a talking Madagascan Flying Fox, had literally flown into their lives (more specifically, their house window), and although he seemed hesitant to warm up to anyone then, he now treated Jeanette and the five other chipmunks as his brothers and sisters, and he even treated Dave like his father now. Something that confused the purple clad Chipette a lot though was how Nathan, a tropical flying rodent from halfway across the world, had ended up at their doorstep? And why did he flip out at Dave when he woke up at first?

Jeanette shook her head a little, having zoned out a bit from her first memories of the huge bat…

"_How come I always end up doing the heavy lifting?" Jeanette asked herself, pulling on the string of Christmas lights to go onto the tree. About five minuets later, the purple Chipette was finishing up with the lights, when she was knocked into the branches of the tree by something 'Probably Alvin, being stupid,' she thought, as she turned to face her assailant, "Hey, watch it…WHAA!" Jeanette screamed, finding herself face to furry face with a giant bat!_

_Her screaming must've been hard on the bat's sensitive ears, 'cause no sooner did she scream did he cover his ears with what could've been hands, and covered the frightened chipmunk's mouth with a foot, which wasn't as dirty as it should've been, "Don't do that, it hurts," Jeanette heard the bat say, his voice somehow calming to her as he rubbed his poor ears "Okay," she replied, her voice muffled by the bat's foot, which was removed soon after._

"_Sorry about that," Jeanette said, as she tried to approach the timid bat…_

"Jeanette? What are you doing up?" a familiar voice asked, the source being Nathan himself still hanging from his sleeping perch on the ceiling, causing Jeanette to jump slightly in surprise "Oh, umm…I-I couldn't sleep, so I got up for some water," she replied, as Nathan opened his wings to their full length and dropping from his perch, his wings acting like a parachute and making his landing on the floor almost silent. He was still wearing his usual orange security coat that Dave had made him, and his patch of orange fur on his head was messed up from his just recently waking up (how you mess your hair up when hanging upside-down, I don't know).

"You okay Netta? You look like something's bothering you?" Nathan asked, as Jeanette shook her head in response "No, it's just…" she replied, as her loving brother rolled his eyes. There was something about the bat that Jeanette honestly did not like, and that was how he was somehow aware of everything around him including how other people around him were feeling "Jeanette, it's okay to tell me what's bothering you, I mean, it's not like I'm gonna bite you or something," Nathan said, getting a giggle from the purple clad Chipette.

"Well, I just can't figure out why you were flying outside that night when you first arrived…" Jeanette's question faded away as she noticed the look on Nathan's face, a mix of anger, sadness and fear which caused the female chipmunk to start tearing up a little, "Do you really want to know how I got here?" Nathan asked, as he wiped a tear away from her furry face with one of his long fingers. All Jeanette did was nod slowly, looking up at her brother's dark eyes as he held out his large tridactyle hand for her, which she used to climb onto his back as he climbed up to her bunk.

"It started like this…" Nathan said, as he sat Jeanette down onto her pillow as he climbed up onto the bottom of the bunk above them and hung from the support beams, telling his story to her…

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

Well, if you're reading this then it means you liked my story (either that or you just scrolled down to the bottom :P). I ask that you don't flame this, again I'm not fire proof and I burn easily.

But, if you did enjoy the story, then stay tuned for the rest of Nathan's story.

I'm not going to give specific details, but I will say this much… We're going to Madagascar next time.

Review if you want, and if you don't want to review it, then just leave a comment, again I do accept constructive criticism, and really enjoy your comments/reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **This Story is a sequel to my story "Cold in This Place: A Bat's Tale" and I'm writing it due to questions I was asked about my OC, Nathan Seville (1. How did Nathan get captured? and 2. Why was he in North America?). As with my previous story, this is an AATC fanfic based in the CGI universe. Read and review if you wish, and I hope you like it. Also, this time, we're in Madagascar, before Nathan got captured.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alvin and the Chipmunks in any way at all, they belong to Ross B. (Too lazy to type his last name :P) and Fox Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>Where I'm From: A Bet's Tale 2 (cont.)<strong>

Nathan was very excited today, as it was his first time learning how to fly with his dad. "Okay son, the first rule you need to know is that, when flying, never go against the wind," Nathan's dad told him, as the young bat nodded his head vigorously in excitement

"Okay Dad, here I go!" Nathan shouted, no sooner jumping off his perch in the fig tree. He was flying pretty good for a beginner, and started getting a little bit cocky doing double loops and diving through the air, having the time of his young life. Meanwhile a short distance away from where Nathan was flying, a man with a bald head and a huge gut was carrying a big net in both hands, a sly grin on his face as he slowly approached the young bat cub (is that what young bats are called?).

"NATHAN! LOOK OUT!" Nathan's dad shouted to his son, but his warning was too late as the fat man swung his net through the air, catching Nathan on the first swipe with his net "Ohhhh, you'll make me lots of money little rat!" the hunter spat, as he twisted the handle of his net and closed the large opening so Nathan couldn't escape. "DAD! HELP!" Nathan screamed, causing the hunter to jump from the sudden voice, "A talking rat? Ohhhh you'll definitely bring me millions of-GAHH!" the hunter shrieked, as Nathan's father began attacking the human by biting and scratching him where he could reach.

The hunter finally got a hold of his attacker, throwing the bat away so he could draw his machete from its sheath, "You little flying rat! I'll kill you!" the hunter yelled, as Nathans dad started attacking again, not aware of the danger the human now posed. "DAD, LOOK OUT!" Nathan shouted, trying to warn his father of the danger, but it was too late for the warning.

As Nathan's Dad swooped in for another attack, the hunter swung his huge blade, a horrid squelch being heard as the adult flying fox was cleaved in two. This was followed by two thuds, one far off while the other was right next to Nathan's prison, causing him to scream and burst into tears as the dead face of his father looked up at him, dark eyes that once shone with love and comfort now hollow and empty. Next thing Nathan knew he was being stuffed into a metal cage on the back of dirty rust colored truck, as the hunter cursed to himself about his wounds "Please sir, let me go." Nathan said, getting a whack to the side of his cage in response "Shut up you little vermin! You're lucky I'm even letting you live!" the hunter spat, as he quickly walked the cab of his truck and started driving toward the local pier.

Nathan was scared and confused, he had seen humans before, but all they had done was take pictures of him and on certain occasions they had given him a piece of fruit to eat. But this man was different than those humans, he didn't take pictures of him and he sure didn't feed him anything since being captured. The hunter came around and threw a small fruit into his cage, glaring at him as he quickly walked back to the cab again and drove the truck into the vehicle storage area of a huge boat "What is this place?" Nathan asked himself, as he nibbled a bit of the fruit that the hunter had given him.

**Three Days Later…**

Nathan woke to the sound of the truck engine starting, as it began driving out of the boat and into a freezing cold place with grey clouds covering the sky, white flakes falling from those clouds in such a way that might be pretty I it weren't so cold. "Where am I?" he asked himself, as a flake of the white stuff touched one of his wing membranes and sent a severe chill through him. A few hundred miles from the boat docks, the hunter hit a bump in the road, causing the cage with Nathan inside to become knocked off the truck bed, crashing to the road and freeing the frozen bat…

"And that's why I'm here Jeanette." Nathan finished, as tears fell from the purple Chipette's eyes freely, the girl sobbing from his story, "I'm so sorry Nathan," she said, as she took off her glasses to wipe her eyes with the bed sheet. Nathan was sobbing too, but not as much as Jeanette was, mainly from coming to terms with his circumstances of being in America.

A bunch of sniffling was heard from the other bunks, the other five chipmunks having woken up and listened to Nathan's entire story, causing the bat to try and pull himself together "Sorry for waking you up guys, Jeanette was having trouble sleeping and I-" he was cut off as Brittany and Eleanor jumped down to Jeanette's bunk and took Nathan into their small arms in a group hug which Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette joined in on.

This single act filled Nathan with such warmth and joy that he extended his wings out and wrapped them around all six chipmunks, having gotten down from his hanging perch a while ago, and settled down for the night on that bunk, his brothers and sisters having already fallen asleep in his arms.

"Good night, my loving family." Nathan whispered, then looked up to the ceiling and smiled sadly, "And good night Dad, I love you so much." And with that, he fell asleep himself, staying right there until the next morning.

"Kids! Time to wake up!" Dave yelled, getting no response from anyone in the room his kids stayed, "Hey, wake u-" his statement froze in his throat as he came to the door, replaced with a smile at the sight before him. His seven kids were sleeping together on Jeanette's bed, all six chipmunks curled up around Nathan, whose wings were wrapped around them in a loving and protective manner, all of them wearing a smile on their faces as they slept.

"Nevermind, I'll let them sleep in," Dave whispered, as he took out his iPhone and took a photo of the scene before him, again smiling as he walked away to his office.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Gosh, another story finished in one day. I really hope you liked it, and I also hope that this answers some questions about Nathan's origins.<p>

Leave a review/comment if you want, and again I hope you liked it.

P.S: I nearly drove myself to tears writing this story. I know it's corny but I had to stop for a little bit every now and then.


End file.
